Wrapped in a Bow, From Us to You
by Demitria Miriam
Summary: "So, let me get this straight. For his birthday you got him a... call boy?" Courtesy of his friends, Inuyasha gets a surprise birthday present. Sess x Inu. One-Shot.


Title: Wrapped in a Bow (From Us to You)  
><span>Author<span>: Demitria Miriam  
><span>Pairing<span>: Sess x Inu  
><span>Rating<span>: T  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: I do not own Inuyasha and make no money off this piece of fan created fiction. All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ Media, Sunrise, etc. I only own the writing.  
><span>Notes<span>: A bday-shot for Kayt! For extra funtime, I had her give me some prompts (Emotion: Embarrassment; Object: Video footage; Word: Butt; Wildcard: Birthday). Coincidentally, this helped in writing an idea I already had for her giftfic xD. Written when I realized I couldn't fall asleep lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Happy (late) Birthday, Kayt!

Summary: Inuyasha gets a surprise birthday present courtesy of his friends. Sess x Inu. One-Shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrapped in a Bow (From Us to You)<strong>

"You're kidding..." Kagome Higurashi said slowly, staring disbelievingly at her co-workers across the table, her coffee cup held mid-air in her surprise.

"No, no, no, it really happened; we have proof!" Miroku Houshi nearly wheezed out before he pressed his lips inward to keep the bellyaching laughter from erupting throughout the tiny breakroom.

"Proof?" the woman blinked, seeking clarification.

"We taped the whole damn thing," Kouga Mikuni spoke up, grinning into his cup of coffee at his friend's valiant effort to keep quiet. "In fact, I have the video footage on my phone. No way, no how am I gonna give inukoro an easy opening to get his hands on it; he'd destroy all our hard work."

Kagome snickered despite herself, knowing full well that if they were indeed telling the truth of what they'd done for their friend, Inuyasha Takahashi's, birthday that the hanyou would indeed destroy any and all evidence he could get his hands on.

Especially if it was as embarrassing as they were leading her to believe.

"Oh god, his face..." Miroku nearly choked before biting his tongue to hold his laughter in once again; it wouldn't do, after all, to actually be overheard by anyone. He cleared his throat then, sobering himself forcefully before he leaned in conspiratorially the next moment, urging the other two occupants of the room to follow his example. "Of course, you know I was _completely_ against the whole thing from the beginning-"

"Bullshit," Kouga called, snorting as he shook his head in wry amusement, leaning back into his chair and taking a generous gulp of his coffee before throwing his two cents in. "I admit, it was my idea- and a fucking brilliant one at that!- but you found it just as funny as I did, Houshi."

Miroku did his best to smother his chuckles, shrugging in good-natured guilt.

Kagome shook her head. "So, let me get this straight. For Inuyasha's birthday you got him a... call boy?"

Miroku and Kouga broke out into a fit of laughter for what had to be the fiftieth time before regaining their wits enough to finish their tale of epic proportions.

"Not a call boy, per se-" Miroku started.

"Even if inukoro's present WAS one, I'd have classified him more as a... call _man_," Kouga sniggered deeply. "But honestly, Kagome, the guy wasn't a call boy or a well paid whore or anything like that. Doesn't actually matter who he was, only... the look... on inukoro's face when..." the ookami nearly fell to the ground with how hard he was laughing, tears prickling his cerulean eyes.

Kagome groaned as they fell into another fit. "If you're not going to get on with it-"

"Okay, okay-! I'm sorry, I'm okay..." Miroku managed to say between breaths. "So, this is what happened. We hired this guy named Sesshoumaru- this is him," he said pulling out a few candid shots he'd taken with his cell phone the previous night.

"W...wow... He's-" she stuttered, her face blooming red.

"'Fucking hot' are the words you're looking for," Kouga chortled. "Totally lacking in personality if you ask me, but that's beside the point. We didn't hire him to be _sociable_."

"Kouga!" Kagome scolded, blushing furiously at the ookami's insinuations.

"What? S'true!" he snorted. "Anyway, when we told him we had this friend who had a birthday coming up, and that we wanted to play a little prank on him for it... Well, he was more than happy to help out with it when he heard our plan."

"And saw the amount on the check Kouga cut him for it," Miroku supplied, dodging a swipe of claws over his head. "But you're leaving out a vital point, Kouga," he pointed out before turning his attention back to the task at hand. "You see, while he'd been all for helping us play this practical joke on Inuyasha for the amount we paid him, he had _one_ condition."

"Condition? What condition?" Kagome sat, enraptured, turning to the ookami.

"He wanted to meet Inuyasha first. Or, more accurately, see what he looked like. So we showed him a picture of all three of us at one of Sango's parties. It didn't even take a second- No, scratch that, it didn't take him a fucking _nanosecond-_ to glance at the picture before he said 'I'll do it' and walked off," Kouga said with a sweep of his hand.

Miroku laughed, picking at invisible lint on his shoulder. "We almost didn't think he would be there the night we'd set up the joke to happen... but then the evening came and he showed up wanting to know how we were going to go about this.

"We gave him the basics of what we wanted him to do- and I swear I thought I might have seen a trace of embarrassment or something on his face but the next second it was gone. He nodded, took the outfit we gave him and said he'd wait in the apartment for us to text him the time we'd be back with Inuyasha."

"Wait, he was at whose apartment again?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Kouga's. That's where we told Inuyasha we'd have more beer after hitting the bars downtown," Miroku replied easily. "Anyway, we were out until about midnight before deciding to head back. And Inuyasha was none the wiser to what was about to go down-"

"E-Excuse me, Mr. Mikuni?" an uninvited voice said from the doorway of the breakroom. Three heads whirled around at the receptionist's voice. "You... You asked me to let you know when Mr. Takahashi got here, and to also let you know if he asked to know your whereabouts..."

Kouga's brows drew together tightly as he scooted his chair back slowly.

"Well, he's arrived to work, sir, and he's looking around the building for you..." the receptionist said meekly, bowing as she took her leave after having delivered her message.

"Kouga..." Miroku said, looking over at his friend with wide eyes.

"Kagome, be a doll and do me a favor," Kouga said without looking at the woman to his side as he handed her something. "Take my phone, and guard it with your life."

"Okay..." she said slowly, tucking it in her pocket. "What's going on?"

"Miroku and I... have to take an extended leave of absence from work... We'll possibly be back next week..." the ookami said as he stood, his gaze turning to Miroku. The two men shared a solemn look before nodding to one another and taking off through the breakroom's back door that led to the alley.

The next moment a whirlwind of white, black and jeans appeared in the door from the main offices.

"Morning, Inuya-" Kagome started saying, smiling.

"_**Where are they**_," came the hanyou's dark voice.

He looked disheveled, agitated and about ready to kill someone.

Kagome pointed out the alley door without a word as he sped past her.

Sighing, the woman took out the cell phone Kouga had given her and flipped through the options until she came upon the stored videos. Clicking on the one titled "Inukoro's Birthday" she sat back and prepared for some scare tactic that would undoubtedly embarrass the hell out of Inuyasha...

But what she was watching unfold in the video was anything BUT scary... at least not in the way she thought it'd be.

The video started as a rather drunk Inuyasha approached a huge wrapped present, quite possibly the size of an armchair, and poked at it for a moment before making to pull the ribbon on top away...

Only for the box to shudder as an ethereally gorgeous and nearly-naked man ascended from the collapsing cardboard.

There, standing in nothing but a little black man-thong (a tiny red ribbon adorning the top rim of the scanty undergarment) was the man Kouga and Miroku had identified earlier as Sesshoumaru. This demon, surely nothing short of a god with his chiseled body and strongly corded thighs, easily towered over Inuyasha's 5'7" by a good head or two. Intense golden eyes stared intently down at the surely widening ones of Inuyasha (she couldn't tell, his back was to the camera) as the demon brought out a smaller wrapped gift, holding his hand out stationary, waiting for Inuyasha to take it.

The hanyou stepped forward hesitantly and took the gift, pausing only momentarily before he opened it. His head was inclined down at whatever it was he'd found to be inside the small box before looking back up at the demon and giving a very... nearly _unnoticeable_ nod of confirmation.

And then the demon cracked the most... sexualized grin she'd ever seen before the look fell off his face the next moment as he caught sight of the recording camera. His eyes narrowed dangerously in the videotaper's direction before he grabbed the hanyou's arm, turned tail and walked out the door in the background, giving any and all viewing the video an unobstructed and very nearly NC17 rated view of his sculpted ass.

The video ended there, leaving Kagome blushing and dumbfounded. Just what had happened after Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru left the apartment?

She wouldn't realize until later that when Inuyasha had rushed past her earlier he'd been limping slightly. Nor did she notice that the small gift Inuyasha had opened in the video had been lube.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

Author's Note: Just wanted to share this for a bit with people; you'll find it at my LJ as well.**  
><strong>


End file.
